Double Milf Lionesses
by pyrus365
Summary: What could be better than haven your way with two sex lionesses? How about two sexy older and mature lionesses!


Eventually, some lionesses had to travel over to the next savannah to hunt food for the group, and today those lionesses were Nala and Zira. Stuart was silently glad for this, even if the three of them had been awfully close lately. Whenever Simba or Kovu went, they always brought back a surplus of raw meats, even for lion standards, and nothing to really fill his stomach. But Josh knew he could count on Nala and Zira to bring back oodles of fruits and hearty foods, much to the disappointment of their Majesty.

Still, it had been over two years since Stuart had worn a shred of clothing, and a part of him wished he never had to put on another scrap again. The tropical weather did make nudity much more feasible, but being naked had given him so much confidence, and made him so much more in tune with his body. He loved the feeling of the warm river on his balls when they went swimming, only to shiver at the breeze between his wet thighs when they retreated to the riverbank. The soft grass near Pride Rock were so much more cozy when their silky surfaces could touch every part of his body. The tropical sun and late night river bonfires were all the more enjoyable when the waves of heat could pour over him without obstruction. And where Stuart had normally been so shy and modest, now he let his body do as it pleased. He no longer felt a shred of shame over his erections, even when they appeared out of nowhere. He had the esteem now to display them proudly, and had no qualms over rubbing his hard cock when he felt like it, even if only for a moment.

But even with two horny lionesses around, sometimes the best thing for a man was a good session with his own hands. So as Nala and Zira flapped off with a sexy grin around their face and show him their wet pussies, Stuart watched them go from a rock he was sitting on, as he stroked himself lazily.

He let out a loud groan, knowing that it was encouraged for him to let his pleasure be heard throughout Pride Rock. He liked the way the sound of his hand meeting his groin mixed with the sound of the wind filtering through the Pridelands. It was good to have his private, sexual moments put into the open, and accepted so readily.

Stuart pleasured himself for a while, his voice continuing to echo throughout the Pridelands, until he heard two moans that answer him. Immediately he knew it was the two sexiest lionesses, next to Nala and Zira, and milfs Sarabi and Sarafina, and he had been with them enough times to know what their sex voices sounded like.

Stuart rose from the rock. As good as his hand felt, sometimes the best thing for a man was a good, hard fuck.

As he headed towards the field, he could already hear the sounds of the rustling grass in time with their moans. He groped at his throbbing erection, the anticipation making it difficult to resist. When he reach around the edge, he could see their hindlegs through the open area.

Fuck, Sarafina," he heard Sarabi moan.

"Morning ladies," Stuart said as he towrds them. He couldn't help but grin. Sarabi and Sarafina were on the ground, Sarafina on her back and Sarabi on top as they spread their legs, rubbing their engorged pussies together, their sticky juices already beginning to mix and drip down their lips.

"Oh, hey Stuart," Sarafina greeted him, looking past Sarabi.

"Just in time," Sarabi said. "Want to join?"

"Do you even have to ask?" he chuckled. Releasing his cock, he stepped up to the sweaty lionesses as Sarabi raised her tail high for him.

He gave a heavy sigh as he slid his cock in between their womenhoods, spreading each of their lips apart with his flesh as he ground into their clitorises. They groaned in response, each of them grinding down on his shaft, sandwiching his member between their warm, wet folds. Having one lioness grind on his erection was heavenly for Josh, but having both lionesses pressing against each other, rubbing their moist flesh over his throbbing length, coating it in sticky lioness juices was like nothing he had ever experienced before.

He began to pump between them, grabbing Sarabi by the tail as he rocked his hips forward, letting his balls slap against Sarafina's rear as his other hand kneaded Sarabi's toned ass. Stuart could practically smell the lionesses' need in the air, but they weren't shy about vocalizing it, either.

"Great Kings of the Past, this is hot," Sarafina said before leaning up to plant kiss after kiss on Sarabi's neck.

"Told you what we needed was some big, fat cock," Sarabi replied with a grin. She wrapped a paw in Sarafina's fur, pressing her subject to her chest as she looked back at Stuart, their hips still gyrating over his dick. "Thanks for providing the meat for us."

Stuart had to laugh. "Don't mention it." He continued to thrust forward slowly, taking in every bit of texture their pussies provided, his cock now soaked in their juices and begging him to enter one of the juicy mares grinding on him. But his focus was too riveted on Sarabi and Sarafina before him. He watched with rapt attention as Sarabi pulled Sarafina away from her chest, only to lean down and stick her tongue in the bottom lioness' mouth. Stuart could see the bits of pink exchanging between them, and the low noises they made deep in their throats were lusty, steamy. He could see bits of saliva wetting their lips and chins, their makeout as sloppy as their pussies, their breathing as heavy as their grinding.

"Think he's had enough torture?" Sarafina said before letting a long lick run from Spitfire's chest to her jaw.

"He's a grown man, Sarafina," Sarabi said with a chuckle. "He's got two lionesses bent over with their tails raised sky-high all for him. If he wants to shove it in, he's gonna shove it in."

Stuart caught the implicit invitation, but he was also surprised to see Sarafina being so submissive toward him. Normally sex with her was hot, fast, and heavy, but now she was patient, letting him take charge of her. He smiled as he caught a dirty look in her eye. Even if she was the former queen of the Pridelands, Josh realized that sometimes the best thing for a lioness was to be bent over and have her brains humped out.

So, with a yank on Sarabi's tail to hoist her rear up a little more, Josh angled his hips and rammed every last inch into her wet marehood all in one thrust.

"Ahh!" she started, squeezing Sarafina's head to her chest in response. "Oh, fuck yeah..."

Stuart didn't waste time in thrusting. He let his hips ram into Sarabi's fit rump, taking as much of her as he could as hard as he wanted. Her pussy clenched on his shaft in response, clearly having wanted a thick rod to fill it for a while now. Below, he could feel some moisture collect on his balls as Sarafina continued to grind against Sarabi, adjusting her hips so that their clits rubbed together while Stuart pounded the former queen.

Normally calm and composed, this double-assault took its toll on her. "Yeah, fuck me! Give it to me hard Stuart! Ohh!" Her voice had a ragged edge to it, and Stuart watched with amusement as she bit her lip, throwing her hips back into his thrusts, grinding against Sarafina.

But Stuart was in control, and after he had fucked Sarabi for a while, he pulled out of her hot depths only to thrust into Sarafina's waiting pussy.

She gasped loud, throwing her head back as her womenhood was filled with Stuart's pounding cock. Sarabi regained her composure, grinning now as she had her chance to take some revenge. The former queen leaned down to bite on Sarafina's ear, licking over her jaw and scraping her teeth against her neck as Stuart took her roughly. Sarafina was just as tight as Sarabi, and just as needy, her body practically quivering with pleasure as Stuart thrust and Sarabi rubbed their clits, the former queen's juices dripping down onto Stuart's already-soaked shaft.

Sarabi looked back at him again with a grin. "Enjoying yourself big guy?" she asked.

"Hell yeah," he answered with an equally cocky grin. Pulling out of Sarafina now, he pulled Sarabi's rump down to him as he thrust himself back inside of her, earning a particularly loud roar as he spanked her rear right as he entered.

Accustomed to what was going on, Sarafina took this opportunity of bodily control to tease and arouse Sarabi back before her cunt was stuffed full of human cock again and all she would be able to do was lie back and take whatever the other two gave her. Stuart thrust as he pleased, swapping from one wet pussy to the other when he felt like it, taking great pleasure in watching their surprised faces and hearing their needy gasps as they were filled and stimulated.

But after a while, Stuart knew that this wasn't going to get any of them anywhere. Their womenhoods had mostly been for warm up, but now that Stuart too had sweat trickling down his neck and face, and could feel the heat of arousal pouring off of the lionesses' rears, he pulled out of Sarabi. Getting a strong grip to control Sarabi's rear, he prodded her butthole with his soaking wet tip before letting their juices do the work, slowly sliding himself into her.

"Mmm," she groaned as her ass was filled to the hilt with Stuart's cock. "That's what I'm talking about," she said with a grin, her eyes closed in bliss.

Once he was balls-deep in SArabi's tight rear, he began to fuck her. If it had been a double-threat before, it was a triple-threat now as his dick pounded her butt, his balls slapped against her wet lips, and Sarafina's clit continued to slide against hers. Gasps and moans tore from Sarabi, her ass squeezing down on his length, getting tighter the rougher he was.

And Stuart was rough. He laid into Sarabi's rump, making her voice rise louder and higher with every thrust and getting even Sarabi's muscular cheeks to jiggle a bit with the force of his pounding hips. Her ass was much tighter than her pussy, and only getting tighter with her clenches and spasms of pleasure. Stuart was harder than ever, and he wasn't about to pull out of Sarabi's butt anytime soon. He was teasing her earlier, making her whimper with need and moan when she was fulfilled, but now he would make her beg.

Heat was pouring off their pussies as fluid dripped more and more from them in long, sticky strands, Stuart's ballsack absolutely soaked with their arousal. But the heat spread upward, sweat beading on their brows as they mashed their womenhoods together and plastered their tongues all over each others' bodies. Even if Sarafina wasn't currently being rammed full of thick mancock, the lusty energy in the feild had a powerful effect on her, hearing Sarabi's gasps and Stuart's grunts only increasing her need for his dick in her ass as well.

Stuart had been with Sarabi long enough to know that she was close. The desperate tones entering her voice, the way her eyes threatened to cross as he pounded her, rolling upward as her mouth gaped for the flow of air and her calls were all signals. But that didn't stop her from telling him outright.

" Great Kings of the Past, Stuart, I'm close," she whined. "Give it to me. Give it to me hard."

Biting his lip and widening his stance, Stuart obliged. He gripped her tail and rear, pulling her into him with every thrust, taking total control. SArabi gave it all to him, letting him have his way with her asshole just so she could orgasm. He could hear the pressure building within her, and her limbs began to quiver as her eyes fluttered.

"Ahhh... Ahhh..." she heaved, her hips surging forward and back, both mashing her soaked lips into Fleetfoot while ramming her butt onto Stuart's cock. Finally, with a powerful seize of her rump, she threw her head back. "Yeah! Ohh, Great Kings of the Past!" Her juices began to flow and soak the ground and Sarafina's tail below, Sarabi's pleasure overtaking all other sound in the area.

Sweat was already coating Stuart's body, and the bed and room were stained with the musky smell of sex, but he could see the whines forming on Sarafina's expression already. As long as his cock stayed hard, though, he was prepared to fuck lionesses as long as they needed. Stuart pulled out of Sarabi, her hole snapping shut tightly as the former queen let out a long sigh, the edge of her climax taken off, even if the heat from her pussy was still cooking Stuart's groin.

A different sigh issued from Sarafina, one of fulfilled needs, as Stuart lowered his hips and sank himself into her rear. Sarafina was smaller than Sarabi, thinner and tighter, and while she may have lacked the meaty muscle on her ass that made plowing it so much fun, the squeeze around Start's dick was another mind-blowing sensation all by itself.

He kept things fair, though, and gave Sarafina the same rough fucking that he did to Sarabi. The two groaned loud now, Sarafina at the heavenly sensations of having her legs spread wide and ass stuffed full of fat dick, and Stuart at the outset of another sexual conquest, feeling all the tightness and pleasure he had just experienced with Sarabi once more with a fresh lioness. He felt like a lion breeding his harem, king of their own little jungle island as the females beneath him kissed and rubbed their pussies and praised him.

"Ohh, it's so good," Sarafina moaned. "Don't you dare stop! I want you to fuck me."

But Stuart couldn't be totally sure she was just talking to him. Sarabi was exercising all of her dexterity, her groin grinding against Sarafinas pussy and entire pelvis in long, rough strokes, soaking her subordinate's belly and legs in the last bits of sticky mare cum. To see the flexibility of the former queen as her hips dragged across Sarafina, and to see Sarafina's hips jerk and buck into Stuart's thrusts in response made him want to unload in her.

That would be too soon, though. Gripping her by the ankles and pushing her hips backwards, Stuart moved Sarafina's rear, thrusting into her now at a nearly downward angle. Sarabi adjusted, rubbing her pussy against Sarafina's in a slow circle now, and he could see their clits bulging madly as gravity aided him. He did as Sarafina requested, fucking her ass fast and raw, the sound of his nuts slapping her cheeks echoing sharply throughout the Prideland.

The plopping sound was joined as Sarabi began to bounce now, bracing herself to throw her hindquarters down against Sarafina's, their pussies impacting wetly, little droplets of fluid flying with each contact. The strings of their juices stretched in the open air every time Sarabi raised her rear, only to be squashed as their marehoods slapped together. Their nethers were reduced to quivering messes, their clits swollen with need, and the alternating forces of Sarabi's hips and Stuart's thick cock were sure to make Sarafina cum soon.

"Nnng, ohhh," she sighed. Her partners had overtaken her body completely, and there was nothing she could do but let them have their way with her, waiting until her butt was pounded enough to cause her own pussy to erupt over her former queen's.

Just as Sarabi before her, Stuart began to drive himself home, feeling her tight depths clench around him with an hot iron grip as her body tensed like a coil. "Ah! Fuck!" was her quick call as her head threw back, her eyes clamping shut as her hind legs spasmed in Stuart's hands, little gushes of juice spurting from her onto Sarabi and Stuart's bellies.

But now that the lionesses were satisfied, Stuart wasn't about to waste a moment earning his own release. Grabbing Sarabi by the tail and yanking her back, forcing her and Sarafina into their original positions, Josh shoved his cock back in between their pussies. They could barely react before he started pumping himself between them, pressing down on Sarabi's rear to increase the pressure of the squeeze between their burning, dripping folds.

Stuart didn't just sandwich his throbbing length between them though. His thrusts were wild and primal, controlled only by his need to for release and to fuck these lionesses. While their womenhoods acted as guides to keep his motions relatively straight, Stuart didn't hesitate to pull back a little longer, allowing himself to stuff the pussy of one of the lionesses, earning a shuddering grip on his shaft before pulling out, returning his length either to the hot clamp between them or the wet depths of their womenhoods. He hardly noticed which lioness he was fucking, and they didn't seem to care. Stuart's power over them was taking its toll, and their pleasure built with his as they lifted their tails and thrust backward, ready to rub themselves all over his manhood or gladly accept it into their womenhoods, whichever he wanted.

The sensations of being stuffed and spread, grinding and squeezing, overtook the lionesses, blanking their minds as they gave themselves to Stuart, letting him fuck and grab and squeeze and bite as long as he wanted until it ended in his well-earned climax.

It felt like Stuart humped them for an eternity, all of them balancing on the hot point of orgasm, until he withdrew from their pussies, placing a hand on each of their asses, shoving himself between their lips as his fingers dug into their rumps, every buck rocking their entire bodies and the bed beneath them, and the mares felt their pleasures coming to a head as his thick cock stroked their burning clitorises. They knew he was on the edge.

"Cum on us, Start! Give us that load!" Sarabi roared.

"Empty your balls on us! Pour that cream all over our bellies!" Sarafina cried.

With a mighty roar, Stuart did just that. His final thrust brought the first spurt of cum, and with the tight press of the lionesses' bodies, his cum spread quickly, soaking into their fur in a hot, gooey mess as his cum streamed from him. The lionesses' could feel their fronts being coated as it leaked around the seal of their torsos, dripping down their sides and rears, and the feeling of warm fluid spreading between them and the sound of Stuart's masculine grunts sent them over the edge as well, reducing them to nearly a single twitching mass as they let their male cum on them, riding the soaring high with him.

Their voices were nearly all used up, and their legs wobbled. Stuart hadn't realized how long he had been standing, and Sarabi and Sarafina felt like they had just been through a workout. With shaky balance, Sarabi rose to her paws, and Stuart's body gave one last shudder of pleasure as he saw the thick strands of his cum form between the pools of soaked fur between their bellies.

"Get a good look," Sarabi said. "Once I lie down, we'll just be two wet lionesses."

"Of course, you could just do this to us tomorrow. I wouldn't mind. This is awesome," Sarafina said, peeking at his seed as it slowly flowed down the strings from Sarabi to her.

After a moment, Sarabi did roll over, taking her own spot on the field and lying on her back as Stuart did the same, placing himself between them and resting his arms behind his head as the lionesses pressed their cheeks against his chest and belly.

"I wouldn't mind either," Sarabi said. "I don't know about you two, but I'm going to get all the sweaty mansex I can get."

"It feels like it'll never end," Sarafina said.

The lionesses rubbed his sweaty body in lazy circles. They sat quietly, cuddling together in naked warmth until Nala and Zira returns and it was time for dinner.


End file.
